Olette
Olette is one of the characters in Kingdom Hearts II. A resident of Twilight Town, Olette is a fifteen year-old girl, and is a friend of Hayner and Pence (and Roxas, or at least the virtual version of herself). She also appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, alongside Hayner and Pence, talking to Roxas and Axel. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A girl who lives in Twilight Town. She spends most of her time with Hayner and Pence. Olette makes sure to look after the two of them, and won't stand for unfinished homework. She likes to go shopping on Market Street and watch the sunset while talking with her friends. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Olette meets Roxas for the first time in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, running into the Nobody while he explores Twilight Town along with the other members of Hayner's gang. Similar to a flashback he had in the Kingdom Hearts II manga, Roxas is shown to envy the girl and the other members of her trio for having a heart, emotions, and friends while he encounters them during his time with Organization XIII. Much later in the storyline, after Roxas is captured and defeated by Riku, a data-version of Olette makes friends with the Nobody whilst he is trapped in the Simulated Twilight Town. ''Kingdom Hearts II She is a kind and caring girl, although she often is dragging her friends (usually Pence) along with her to go shopping. Olette is the responsible one of the group, who, although excited about making memories during her summer vacation, Olette will not stand for unfinished homework. When the real Olette noticed Sora was in possession of a munny bag identical to her own, the munny bag Roxas was given by the virtual Olette, the pieces began to come together. The trio of friends then go to the Train Station, to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy off, because they felt like they knew the Keyblade master. Later in the game, Olette, Hayner, and Pence meet Kairi, who came to Twilight Town after Axel came for her on Destiny Islands. Eventually, Axel comes to Twilight Town and kidnaps Kairi again. After this, Olette and her two friends go to the Old Mansion in search of Kairi, where they meet Sora again. After exploring the mansion, they discover the Simulated Twilight Town, where Sora left Twilight Town once again. Personality Her tomboy attitude that mixes with her happy-go-lucky attitude makes her fit in with the three boys she usually hangs out with in Twilight Town: Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. She also has a sense of responsibility, as shown on the fifth day in the Simulated Twilight Town when she persuades Hayner, Pence and Roxas to get started on their summer assignment, which they reluctantly do. She is also a sort of dramatic person, calling Kairi and Sora's story "romantic." Appearance Olette has bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a Summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. Her feet are huge in comparison to her body and she wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. Olette also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. Trivia *Olette bears some resemblance to "Cissnei" from ''Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. Gallery Image:Kh2-olette.jpg|Olette's Kingdom Hearts II artwork Image:DaysOlette.png|Olette's Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sprite fr:Olette Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Original characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Twilight Town Category: Allies